Correct modeling of electronic devices is deemed fundamental for integrated circuit (IC) design. The IC design flow starts with the device measurement and modeling. The modeling results are then used for analog, digital, or mixed signal circuit design. When the silicon measurement results are different from simulation results, designers would return to circuit design modification and simulation and initiate further fabrication of the IC. Incorrect models cannot assure proper design. Any unsuccessful iteration of the flow will bring about the increase of cost. Today's challenges in device modeling lie in the categories that can be classified into ultra high-frequency response, nonlinear response, transient (wideband) behavior and single and unified model.
In order to meet the different features of different devices, separate technologies were developed to model a variety of devices. Empirical models based on DC and temperature measurements are usually adapted for resistors. For capacitors, the overlap, line-to-line and fringe capacitances are measured by a small ac signal with 100 KHz to 1 MHz, and the unit capacitances could be extracted for calculation. An equivalent circuit model extracted from measured S parameters is used for spiral inductors. An active device usually has a physical model extracted by DC, CV, temperature and noise measurements, such as BSIM model for MOSFET and Gummel Poon model for BJT. For device package model, the S parameter measurement is used in the equivalent circuit model extraction. These models may be workable for low frequency, low bit rate, and low accuracy designs. However, they can not meet the wideband, ultra high-frequency, high-speed, nonlinear design needs. In addition, it is inconvenient to use different technologies in the measurement and modeling of different devices.
It is thus necessary to provide a novel modeling method for electronic devices that can be applied to wideband, ultra high-frequency, high-speed and nonlinear designs.
It is also necessary to provide a method for measurement and modeling of electronic devices that can be used in a wide variety of devices.